


Scars

by kyojtanj



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojtanj/pseuds/kyojtanj
Summary: The first thing Gine ever noticed about her leader, was the huge scar on his face. At times, it was distracting due to all the questions she wanted to ask about it."How'd you get that scar?""When'd you get it?""Are you okay now? Does it still hurt if you touch it?" But alas, she couldn't bring herself to ask about it. Not like she could now anyways, after all-- she's not on the squad anymore.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 7





	Scars

The first thing Gine ever noticed about her leader, was the huge scar on his face. At times, it was distracting due to all the questions she wanted to ask about it.

"How'd you get that scar?"

"When'd you get it?"

"Are you okay now? Does it still hurt if you touch it?" But alas, she couldn't bring herself to ask about it. Not like she could now anyways, after all-- she's not on the squad anymore.

The petite woman sighed, she knew she was....very useless fighting wise, but still! "I'm tired of saving you, you're better as a butcher than a fighter." Was what the man told her, it lingered in her mine even weeks later.

She got along so well with Seripa, Tora, Shugesh and even Borgos! Yet, their captain didn't seem to care. Instead of just training her some more, she was kicked out and now he's going out of his way to actively avoid her. It's unfair!

Gine groaned, regardless of her feelings on the matter, she had to admit that cutting up meat and making it as delicious as it could be was enjoyable. Still, the avoidance was unbearable at this point.

"I'll be taking my leave." She announced, upon hearing a "Yeah sure, whatever." she strolled onto her way home.

After walking a few short minutes, the Saiyan had finally arrived home. She was welcomed with a small trail of blood on the ground, and floor in general. "Ah." Was the only response she could bring herself to muster.

Did someone break inside? But...why, she had nothing of use. Perhaps they could've been drunk and they went inside the wrong house? Possible, but that wouldn't explain the blood. Unless they got into a bar fight, at least. However, it's never _this_ intense!

Should she call for help? No, no. Other Saiyans will just think she's even more pathetic than she already was. Might as well check on it alone, if she dies, she dies. 

"Pleasebenothingpleasebenothingpleasebenothing" Gine chanted to herself as she slowly walking inside of her house. Being as silent as mouse while she looked around in search for signs of life.

Nothing looked too suspicious, in fact you'd even think no one was actually there! Until she ended up hearing a pained groan near her room, causing her to flinch in return. She almost screamed, but luckily thanks to her quick thinking-- she did not.

"What happened to your "If I die, I die" mentality?!? See who is it!" Her inner thoughts yelled, with no choice but to listen to it. She carefully walked in, holding a chair with her for defense. What she found, however was that the person who broke into her house was very familiar.

"Bardock?!?" She yelled, surprise evident in her expression. What happened to avoiding her? And why was he here, broken armor and injured instead of in a healing pod?!?

The man in question opened his eyes to try to look up at her, but the light blinding him led them to close faster than they should. "Hrhahh." He moaned, Gine took that as a sign to avoid asking him questions and to get him treated.

She quickly walked up to him, looking for where he's bleeding out from, she found very fast that Bardock was pressing onto his stomach. "I..i'm going to go find a doctor, okay? Wait fo--"

"No!" He yelled, upon noticing however, he quickly fixed his tone. ".....M okay, don't need it."  
"You don't need it?! Bardock! You're in my house-- which by the way, when you've been ignoring me! You've also been bleeding out for who knows how long-- And you want to tell me you don't need it??"

"...Really? 'His is yours?" Bardock asked, looking at her in question. "Thought this was Tora's."

"That's not the point!" 

"No doctors, just gimme some 'dages." Gine stared at him, looking him up from head to toe, and from noticing his expression-- He really wasn't planning on budging.

" _Fine._ Have it your way then. " She sighed, walking out with a pout before proceeding onto her mission. Bardock glanced at her in silence before promptly looking away.

It felt like hours to him before Gine came back, but in reality it was a few minutes. And once she did, it was with the bandages, rags and some...water? She sat them all close enough to her before finally looking at him, directly in the eyes before moving onto his hands.

"All that, what's it for? All I needed were 'hose." He asked, pointing at the bandages. 

"Hm? Did you think I was going to let you do this on your own? At least let me do this."

"...Do what you will." He said, saying nothing further as he slowly pulled his hands away. With a small smile, Gine put some water on the rag and then proceeded to move closer.

The woman promptly wiped as much blood as she could, moving the the pieces of armor as carefully as she could to avoid damaging him more so than he already was. "I wish you weren't so stubborn. I fear for your children in the future, it might run off on them."

"Who says i'll even have children?" He bitterly chuckled, "Focus on makin' sure your own aren't as useless as you were fightin'."

Upon hearing that, she punched his shoulder as hard as she could, to which a pained moan was hear. Neither of them saying nothing for a few moments.

"Ah, another scar? You have so many compared to the other saiyans." She noted, Bardock looked up at her with a pained smirk.  
"And how would you know that for sure?"

"Cause I notice!" Gine saw the man silently laugh, shaking his head. "...You'd probably be right."

"Still! You need to take care of yourself more, some scars won't heal if you keep going back into battle!" She told him, wrapping the injured area as nicely as she could.

"No point in worrying too much about the little ones." He replied, "Not like all of them would heal up, physically and "mentally" as Planthorr would say." finishing the last sentence in a whisper. Had she not been close to him, she wouldn't have even caught it.

"It won't kill you to say whether or not you're hurt! Jeez Bardock, rely on your teammates more!" Bardock didn't respond to that.

With the lack of distractions, Gine was able to smoothly finish up. Checking for anymore places she missed before sitting up herself. "All done!"

He nodded as a form of thank you, trying to sit up himself before hearing her quick "Ah, ah, ah!"s.

"And where to do you think you're going?" 

"...To Tora's? The original place I was supposed to be at?" The answer prompted a stern look onto her face, "No! You're still weak I take it! Stay here for the night, I have enough space for it anyways."

Bardock sighed, he couldn't disagree with that. So, back onto the ground he went. But before he could sit back down, Gine dragged him to what appeared to be her bed.

"Here! You're not sleeping there with those injuries!" 

"I don't mind, 'm used to sleeping on the--" A hand quickly covered his mouth, her head shook as if refusing to take no for an answer.

"Fine, then where will you sleep? With me?" He asked, testing her limit as a smirk landed onto his face. To his surprise, however. All he saw was her blushing, out of shock? Embarrassment? He couldn't tell.

"O-of course not! I can...sleep somewhere else, like on the floor at least!"  
She heard him "Tsk" before he shook his head, "No. It wouldn't be fair, we can sleep together. It's fine with me." He said, taking the right spot of her bed as he put his shoulder under his head. She complied, taking her space on the left in return. 

"Night." Bardock said, drowsiness evident in his tone. Giving a quiet "Good Night" in return, the room was silent.

After a few minutes of silence and small awkwardness, Gine couldn't take it anymore. The questions she wanted to ask finally overwhelmed her, and she knew Bardock wasn't asleep-- His breathing was still fast and it sounded unbearable. 

"...Bardock?" She asked with a hint of nervousness, he was silent, breathing stopped before slowly down. Hearing nothing to indicate he wanted to actually sleep, she continued.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He didn't answer. "Was it something I said? Or even did?"

She played with her fingers, awaiting his answer as patiently as she could. She heard Bardock turn over to face her, his expression didn't show any kindness, or hatred. She didn't know what to call it exactly, but it scared her.

"Nothin' to do with you directly." Gine didn't know what to say, was that a good thing? But it still left it unanswered, it was a half-assed answer at most. 

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said." His voice was fierce, hurting even. Yet, she doesn't want to back down, not yet.

"Bardock, I've been on your team for months! I get it, i'm not entitled to a proper answer. But this is cruel, even for you." 

The man stared her down, silent but with some intention to say more. He was hesitating. After a certain amount of time, however. He gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Cause of that, if I didn't avoid you, you'd be setting yourself up for trouble with me and my issues." She looked up at him, in disbelief. 

"Bardock..." 

"Focus on yourself and stop getting into danger." He shut his eyes, attempting to turn away before he was stopped by Gine hugging him.  
Bardock flinched, not moving any further but also getting tense. Hearing a "Stubborn Idiot." behind him, calming down a little.

She rubbed his back, touching the scars gently and making sure not to go any further than that. He couldn't shut his eyes, staring off into the distance silently as he kept his guard up.

It felt as peaceful as it could get, no one particularly minding the silence this time around. Eventually though, Bardock's breathing became even. The fact that he was sleeping calmly gave Gine an opportunity to do the same herself.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a goku fan yet the first db fic i'm publicly posting isn't even about him, straight up clownery...either way i apologize if this was occ in any way, or if there were any errors outside of that ,__, I'm posting this now, but I don't feel exactly confident in doing so huhe... but oh well, enjoy my small little attempt at exploring this ship I suppose.
> 
> annnnnd kudos/comments aren't required, but they are welcomed! thanks for stopping by.


End file.
